Brief Encounters Part1
by katethegater
Summary: Our Favourite guys in their undies...need i say more?


'**Brief Encounters'- Part 1**

Thanks for choosing to read my latest Stargate Atlantis fan-fiction!

This fic is the first of a few I have planned under the title of 'Brief Encounters' which, as always, have a 'sparky' undertone but are predominantly humour orientated.

It may be useful for you to read my other stuff first in the following order (Atlantis Games, What's up Doc & Special Delivery) as I do use nicknames throughout my stories that you may not understand otherwise.

I don't own anything, I make no money out of this I just have fun with my favourite SGA characters. Thanks as always to mirafemina my sis & fabulous beta reader for her continued support & mutual love for all things Joe.

Enjoy………………………………...

A peel of high pitched laughter followed by an undignified snort had Elizabeth Weir hesitating outside the doorway nervously and dumping the standard issue duffle bag onto the corridor floor she checked her watch with a frown.

The graveyard shift was well into its third hour and for once Atlantis was sleeping peacefully - or so she had thought! All off-world teams had gated home safely and without incident, the trade negotiations with the Meloran's were progressing smoothly and with the Daedalus only two days away laden with long awaited letters from loved ones and maybe more importantly Caldwell's promise of caffeine and chocolate, morale amongst her devoted staff was high.

"Perhaps a little too high….!" she murmured to herself and then groaned as a familiar husky chuckle erupted from within the room. The hairs on the back of her neck began to tingle in response and she silently reprimanded herself for allowing the mere sound of his voice to effect her in such a way.

"Hey, that's not fair - I wasn't ready!" the characteristic McKay whine, slurred but instantly recognisable was followed by a muffled thud, the chink of glass and more childish giggling.

Resigned to the fact that her plans to spend the next hour or so in quiet solitary contemplation as her underwear completed their spin cycle had been thwarted, she picked up her laundry and marched into the service area commonly known as the 'Lantis Laundromat', head held high and hoping to god that they were all too drunk to remember their expedition leader's weakness for Victoria Secrets lingerie. Unfortunately, nothing could have prepared her for the sight that awaited her.

Rodney lay in a heap on the floor surrounded by piles of dirty washing and sporting a pair of faded blue underpants with the Superman emblem emblazoned across his crotch. Elizabeth swallowed the bubble of laughter that threatened to escape and made herself a mental note to ask Katie at their next girls poker night if she was aware of her boyfriends taste in underwear.

Poor Katie Brown, she and Rodney had been officially dating for a little over three months and much to the attractive botanists frustration she had never managed to pass second base with the Canadian scientist. Despite his bravado and unrelenting self confidence it seemed that Dr McKay didn't like to rush things in the romance department and the fact that Elizabeth had probably seen him in less clothing than his significant other kind of freaked her out!

It appeared that Rodney felt the same as he shrieked like a schoolgirl and grabbed a box of soap powder in an attempt to cover his family jewels.

"Elizabeth….Holy Cow…..I mean…!" he stammered, his face as crimson as her shirt.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I boys?" she responded innocently taking in the scene around her.

Ronan was perched on one of the machines currently in use, a bottle of Athosian moonshine in his enormous bear like grasp, wearing what could only be described as Tarzan's Loin cloth. He nodded respectfully in her direction, downed the amber liquid in one gulp and finished with a monstrous belch that she was sure could have been heard on the Daedalus!

"You're lucky" a voice came from behind her "Ronan usually goes commando!"

Elizabeth turned to face Colonel Sheppard, armed with an equally witty response but as her eyes travelled down his naked torso, skimming over the dog tags that shone proudly against his broad golden chest, further past his oh so kissable navel and lower to rest on the snuggest pair of Calvin Klein's she had ever seen in her life, her brain refused to cooperate and formulate a coherent response.

Flushing wildly she dragged her eyes away from his abdomen and licked her dry lips in an unconsciously erotic manner.

"Then again Snoop.." he added huskily, moving closer, his own gaze fixed on her mouth "So do I!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha - yes, I'm going to leave it there!

I know we've seen a glimpse of John in boring stripey boxers before but i'm sorry , in my dreams Colonel Sheppard wears Calvin Kleins baby - oh yes!

I have no plans for a sequel but like I said before, this is just the first of a few short stories I have planned involving the goings on at the 'Lantis Laundromat' - so stay tuned in for more ……….Brief Encounters!

Like it? No like it? - please take the time to review and let me know. As always a big thank you for reading.


End file.
